Harry Potter and the Vampire's Daughter
by Death-San
Summary: This is my first try at a fan fic in general. it's mainly, DxOC, RxH HxG, LxT you get the picture. This takes place before The nonexistent 7th book as dubbed by Bread in the Bone.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Further more, I do own Margurite. Please ask before you use her. Thank you

This First chapter is dedicated to Bread in the Bone who swears the 7th book doesn't exist

* * *

Though it seems like much has changed, much has also stayed the same. The friendship between myself, Ron, and Draco hasn't really changed that much. They still fight and I still sit on the sidelines playing War with Ginny. Not many people know who I am or what Voldemort wants with me. Well, I should tell you but thankfully (not to be mean mind you) he's more focused on Harry who I believe is a bigger threat, not that I'm not. Well, I'll start from early childhood I guess.

* * *

1980's; 

It was around the time all of us were born that the problems really started. Lucius and Mr. Weasly were going to and from work as normal and Narcissa, hell she kinda scared the lot of us including Tonks. She took care of us when they were away. My parents...ugh I'm not even sure what happened to them during the day. Either way, Cissy adored us. She let no one but our own parents come near us. She was overprotective. Though, the one day Harry was there with us, everything changed.

Lily had a bit of a fall out with her husband and needed a little refuge. Cissy was the only one around that could be such. So, She brought Harry over with her and placed him beside me. Not that we could do much considering we were only tots. But according to Cissy, I took my leadership roll as soon as he was place with us. I don't even remember what we were in but it was one of those play cribs of a sort.

Cissy and Lily were talking and carrying on and on about the flaws of men. Ironic part was they were watching three boys and one girl. But from what I am told, that wasn't the best part of that day.

Everyone thinks that Harry was only attacked by Voldemort once when he was a tot, but I know that all four of us were barely a year old when we were threatened the first time. Though, in this case, Voldemort came after both Harry and myself. He came after me because of what I was born as. His first intension was to kill Harry and Lily first but when he saw my eyes pierce his soul, he knew what I was.

I was born a hybrid. A witch and or wizard that is born with more than 3 types of blood and "rebels" against a parent at birth. I was born with violet eyes and ebony hair. I was adored by everyone and I was the best kept secret in the wizarding world. Until that day.

He looked at us with disgust.

"This is the mighty heir to the dark throne? Please, she's nothing but a hybrid" He turned to Cissy. She was crying with fear that I was going to die along with Harry

"Don't. Please! Don't hurt any of them!" She yelled at him. I assumed she hid Lily well.

He just laughed "I'll leave your boy alone, he has promise and so does this other lad." He looked at Ron and Draco. Ron had already started crying before Voldemort smashed his way into the house. The rest of us didn't but somehow, I knew what was going on. As soon as he was next to our pin, I somehow put up a shield. It was a barrier that protected us all from him. He was furious yes, and of course I smiled in victory. The only other thing I remember is Lily coming out from where she was hiding screaming Harry's name and someone screaming mine. No one to this day knows who it is...

* * *

1985; 

A few years down the line and Draco, Ron and myself were inseparable. It didn't take long we all had one thing in common, we wanted to have fun and we loathed Parkins. Weird, not really to be honest, Draco has hated her for as long as I remember. We use to tease her because she would tease me and believe me, she was no good at it. Hell, I don't even remember what she's said to me when she tried to mock me several times. I can say that we all went to the same primary school. We only learned basics there. We were all witch's and wizard's waiting patiently for our powers to emerge. Though sadly, I was the different one. My powers came to me naturally and with my boredom growing rapidly when school was out, Snape decided to teach me a few things about potions. Everyone but Dumbledore was surprised that I progressed so quickly.

"We let her keep learning at this rate, we might as well call her the youngest potions master."

Lucius of course didn't like this "This is a dangerous rate she's learning at. It'll attract the Death Eaters"

Of course I knew things that no one else knew of. "Why bother? They already know don't they Malfoy?" His face was priceless. He was speechless and his face was bright pink. It made me smile.

It was during that same year that I lost my father. He didn't die but I wished he did. The day he left wouldn't be the day I remember for all eternity. He said nothing. I cried and cried, screamed for him to come back. But he didn't, he just got up and left. Abandoned me for no reason. The year before that, my mother left with my twin brother. He turned to look at me with swollen eyes but she turned him away from me before anything could be said. I cried into my fathers chest for a while but this time, I had to cry into my god father's chest. Snap, Dumbledore, The Malfoy's and the Weasly's all couldn't believe that he would leave me behind. He had become public enemy number one that day and I had lost my family.

As the summer ended, much debate about me were high in the air. The Weasly's wanted to take me in but couldn't because they couldn't afford to. The Malfoy's didn't want to take me in, in fear of me becoming too depressed (don't ask me where they got that from). Snape made the argument that I couldn't stay at the castle. It was true I had no where to go. Here I was, An ebony haired 5 year old girl with violet eyes and only stood up a little past a full grown mans knee. And I had no family. I finally stepped into the room and spoke up.

"I want to go with the Malfoy's. I won't be a burden I promise." I was on the verge of tears when Mr. Malfoy picked me up and held me close.

"Why didn't you say so?" Those were the last words he said to me that night.

On the way home Cissy held me in her arms as we walked to the carriage. It didn't seem like Draco was too thrilled with it, and neither was Ron. This would start the first of the many petty arguments that would be fought later in life.

* * *

The winter of 1985; 

It seemed like forever since we were at the castle for the summer. The weather had become harsh with winter and refused to let anything live. Most of the time I spent the day dreaming of a far off land where weather didn't exist. I had also tried to read a couple of my books. I could get through the one because it was too boring, the other scared me. No one will ever know what that book speaks of. Nor will I revile the name of it.

Anyway, the Malfoy's took both Draco and I to the castle to spend Christmas eve there. We were a bit suspicious about it. It was sudden. I didn't like the sound of it. As Ron, Draco and I sat near the tree in the headmasters library, I heard an all too familiar voice. I turned to see the shadow of two people. I told the boys to be quiet. I inched closer to get a better look. I couldn't believe my eyes. I listened closely and heard things I didn't wish to hear.

"We will adopted her and she'll be free to see you anytime she wants to." The first voice spoke.

The other familiar voice was Lucius. "No, I refuse to see her hurt again. What if we do this and she thinks that she's being abandoned again?"

"I've already thought of that." He was breathing heavily

"How about I decide what she does?" Snape intervened in the conversation. "She is my godchild."

"She's also a threat"

"To whom?!" Lucius was furious now.

Ron and Draco looked at me concerned.

"They won't let you leave" Draco tried to assure me, but I couldn't take it. I heard too much already.

With tears in my eyes and a third time broken heart, I ran past everyone. I ran and ran. Everyone tried to stop me. Narcissa tried everything she could to stop me but I wedged my way past her and Molly and ran out one of the side doors.

The sky was a dark grey with the sun setting behind the clouds. The snow was fresh and undisturbed. The forest was darker than usual and a melody was sung throughout the place. The grounds were so quiet and inviting and the song made it even more tempting. But what was this song? So familiar and yet, so strange. I looked ahead of me to find no one. I picked up my dress a little and began to walk towards the birthplace of this majestic song.

I followed the sound down an invisible path. Still believing that I was to be taken away if I went back. I stopped for a moment to fix my dress which was now wet with snow.

"A beautiful white dress on a little princess" The voice was unfamiliar but inviting.

"What?" Of course, the sentence didn't really make much sense to me

The voice I heard began to sing the song I was following. It was him, it had to be. I looked in the direction of the sound to find a silhouette siting on a boulder. He looked at me and motioned me with his free hand. His occupied hand held and object that was hidden among the shadows. It was hard to distinguish it's shape.

"Come, I will not harm you" He sounded as though he knew my problems. Then it came to me. I knew who he was. I ran to him and began to sob into his lap as I knelt down next to him.

I then heard footprints being made in the snow.

"She didn't go far."

"I think she's over here."

The voices belonged to Snape and Lucius. I turned my head to face them. My cheek laid on my saviors lap. They were stunned. And I swear, that was the first time I saw Draco's heart break for the first time as he saw what the adults had just laid their eyes upon.

"I shall take her from her" and with that, in just a short flash we were gone and I heard Draco cry my name softly.

"Where are we going?" I looked up to see his face...

* * *

My my, who could it be that took Draco's sweetheart away? And who tried to take her away in the first place? Can't figure it out? Sorry, you'll have to wait for the next chapter XD 


	2. Chapter 2

The face became familiar. He looked like a villain from my story books. I stared at him puzzled. He just smiled and told me "you know what to say" Truth be known, I don't think I did. But suddenly, as if by default, I whispered "I wish the Goblin King would take me away"

Like that, we were gone from Hogwarts and underneath the world. The man that was once holding me was now sitting on his throne smiling at me.

"Come close little one. I won't hurt you" He reached his hand out towards me. I was at first reluctant to grab it but almost immediately, I grab his hand after my second debate with myself. He held me in his lap and cuddled me as if I were his own. I leaned my head against his chest. He sang to me a different song. It soothed me incredibly so. I heard soft footsteps walk into the throne room. From the sound of her feet the women who entered was, no more than 18. She was small and probably looked like she was 15 or 16. I didn't look up to get a better look. By then my eyes were shut and I was almost asleep.

"What are we to do with her?" The women asked.

"For now, she will rest here. Afterwards I will speak with whoever is taking care of her. After that, I don't quite know. All I do know is that she must be away from the real world for a little while." The woman probably nodded in agreement for she said not another word. I had blacked out by then, so I could not tell.

The next day I woke up in the hospital wing. Molly had explained to me that when I was found I had a note and a crystal ball next to me. Being only five, I asked if she knew anything else. She just shook her head slowly.

"The one thing I do know is that you were brought back by a man with a mullet. He had instructions for Snape and the others. Highly doubt they'll follow them though seeing as we have you back." She handed me a note "Also, this was meant for you for when you woke up" With that, she left the room.

The hospital wing was cold that day. Cold and empty. It was winter break and all of the students were at home opening gifts. I was only opening a note left by a man with a mullet. He seemed familiar. I opened it and read it slowly.

Marguerite,

I am sorry to have brought you back to your world. But know this I left a crystal ball with you. You can talk to me whenever you need me. And if you need to escape, just say "Iwish the Goblin King would take me away"

Jareth

His name struck a chord inside my brain. He was the Goblin king many children feared. And for a five year old, I wasn't too scared of him.

I picked up the crystal ball that was on the bedside table. I smiled to myself. Nobody knows but me. I thought to myself. Nobody will ever know.

_________________________________________________________________________

I picked my project thanks to a reveiwer who reminded me this exsisted. Thank you!


End file.
